


Mishit

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah wants to get rid of Zeke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishit

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the 2010 Summer Mash-up on LJ. This is a crossover with 'Chain of Fools' where Elijah Wood plays a lonely, insecure teenage hit man. It should stand alone, but would be better if you've seen the movie.

Mikey had his target in sight and his first really good look at Zeke Tyler. Man, the guy was drop dead gorgeous and simply oozing sex; much better looking than in that old picture he had been given. He wondered vaguely what Tyler had done to piss off his client, Delilah Profitt. This assignment was already harder than he had thought it would be.

He had started following Zeke early that morning, but had spent most of the day bored, parked in the last row of the school parking lot, away from the other vehicles, where he could keep an eye on Tyler’s GTO. He knew from his client that Zeke was prone to skipping school and leaving early, which would be ideal for Mikey. This was his first job and he needed Tyler alone to do it.

Too bad he hadn’t been able to break into Tyler’s house; that would have been perfect. But the guy seemed to be some sort of geeky genius and the house had been rigged with all kinds of alarms. After tripping one just by resting his fingertips on the window ledge, then being chased half a mile by a neighbor’s Doberman, Mikey decided he would be better off carrying out his assignment somewhere else.

But luck hadn’t been with him. He had tried waiting for Zeke when he left for school, but there had been too many witnesses; kids waiting for the school bus and people out walking their dogs, staring at him as they walked past his old Chevette. He had had to leave when the Doberman from the night before stopped to growl at him and pissed on his tires. 

Then Tyler had briefly come out to his car during the school lunch break. It looked like he was selling something out of his trunk, but there were too many other kids around and Mikey couldn’t risk taking a shot. Also, his hands were damp with sweat from sitting in a hot car in the early September sun. Not to mention that all the delays were starting to make him a just a tiny bit nervous. It was time for a break. He needed a chance to cool off and calm down. And, surprisingly, he was hungry.

*** 

Now here he sat, in a booth at Doc’s Diner, finishing his chocolate sundae and trying not to stare as Zeke Tyler and a few other kids sauntered into the restaurant and piled into the booth kitty corner to him. The last thing he had expected was for his target to walk in and sit down facing him from across the aisle. Fuck. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He slowly willed down his panic. There was nothing to be worried about. Tyler wasn’t a witness, he was the target. Once he had rubbed him out Mikey wouldn’t have to worry about being identified. He slowly relaxed, sipped his water and pretended to be absorbed in the lasts dregs of his ice cream while he tried to get a better look at Tyler. He really was a good looking guy; Mikey could see why the girl sitting next to him was hanging all over him. Well at least now he was pretty sure he knew why Delilah had hired him; she seemed to be the jealous type.

He decided that he had lingered long enough and scrapped one last, big spoonful of melting ice cream onto his spoon. As he raised it to his lips he took one last glance at Zeke Tyler and froze. Those gorgeous, dark brown eyes were looking right into his, and as he gaped at him Zeke, slowly, deliberately smiled at Mikey and winked.

The world stopped. Mikey found it difficult to breathe as he got lost in a warm chocolate gaze and didn’t notice that his ice cream was dripping from his spoon onto his shirt until that gaze dropped a few degrees and the smile changed to a smirk. Mikey followed that gaze to his shirt and was mortified to see the sticky drops seeping into his shirt.

He grabbed his napkin and tried to sop up some of the mess before he decided it was useless. Feeling like an idiot, he pulled out his wallet, left a tip and headed toward the cashier with his check.

He couldn’t resist another glance at Zeke as he passed by. Shit. He realized his mistake as Zeke caught his glance and winked again. Mikey, unnerved, walked right into the waitress carrying a tray of water glasses to Zeke’s table. The waitress stumbled and tried to steady the tray, but glasses of water went flying. 

“Sorry,” Mikey mumbled to the startled waitress as, red faced, he slipped in the water and just managed to keep himself from falling, before scurrying to pay his bill. He handed his check and a few bills to the woman standing at the register grinning at him, and muttered, “Keep the change,” then stumbled over the threshold on his way out the door.

***

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Mikey pounded on the dashboard then took a long, shuddering breath. He let it out slowly and lowered his head to the steering wheel. What the hell had just happened? He didn’t have time ponder the question further as the passenger door opened and Zeke Tyler slid into the seat. “So what’s the deal?”

Mikey jumped and panic filled him as he stuttered out an answer. “No… nothing.”

“Don’t give me that crap, man. You’ve been spying on me since last night and I want to know what’s going on.”

Mikey hesitated. Zeke turned in his seat and leaned over Mikey. “Let me help you out… Delilah Profitt?”

Mikey still hesitated, torn between professional loyalty to his client and the overwhelming desire to tell Zeke Tyler anything he wanted to hear. As he tried to think, Zeke slid his hand under a blanket in the car’s back seat. Pulling out the case underneath, he hauled it into the front seat and into his lap. “Delilah,” he said as he opened the case and looked at the weapon inside.

That was enough to finally shake Mikey out of his fog. “Hey!” he exclaimed as he grabbed for the case. But Zeke was too fast for him as he slammed the case shut and slid it between the seat and the door. “You fucking better tell me what’s going on here,” Zeke snarled.

Mikey looked at Zeke and knew that his career as a hit man was over. There was no way he could follow through on this hit, even if he still wanted to. All he wanted right now was for Zeke to stop glaring at him and to smile at him again like he’d done in Doc’s. “Yeah, that’s the name. She paid me to do a hit on you.”

Zeke’s face tightened. “Did she say why?”

“No. I asked her, but she wouldn’t tell me. She just said it was personal and that’s more than I needed to know.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m sure I know anyway.”

Mikey was sure he knew too, but asked anyway. “So why?”

“She’s a spoiled rotten bitch and I pissed her off. She’s been trying to get me to go out with her for the past three years. I finally told her to fuck off. Guess she didn’t like that too much,” Zeke laughed.

But Mikey was worried; after all she had paid him five thousand dollars to do this hit, what if she hired someone else when she got her money back? Someone experienced… someone who wouldn’t fall for his target. He looked at Zeke. “What are you going to do?”

“Do?”

“About Delilah. She could hire another hit man you know. And…and about me,” the last was almost a whisper.

“Delilah’s no problem. Now that I know what she was up to I have ways to make sure she doesn’t do this again. Plus she found out today that she made head cheerleader for the squad this year and she has a social pecking order to follow. I bet she’s already forgotten about me and has her eyes set on the new starting quarterback. Stan’s been sniffing after her as long as she’s been after me, so I don’t think he’ll turn her down.”

“So what about me? Are you going to turn me in?” 

Zeke turned the full force of those warm brown eyes on Mikey and asked in a velvet purr, “What do you think I should do?”

Mikey swallowed. “I’m at your mercy.”

“Well, then,” Zeke drawled, “I have two tickets for ‘Cats’ tonight in Cleveland. You wanna see a show?”

End


End file.
